


Presente

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Donatello queda afectado tras su abrupta visita hacia el futuro de aquella cruda realidad alterna. Las pesadillas no dejan de atormentarle y se aísla en sus pensamientos para no hacer la carga más pesada a sus hermanos. Una visita inesperada en medio de una de ellas será lección a abrir el corazón por más que duela y vivir el presente sin más que pensar.
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Presente

**Author's Note:**

> comisión #08: 250419

_ **Presente** _

> _Bajo el dominio de Shredder sólo podía ser espectador. Leonardo combatía contra Karai, no siendo la ceguera impedimento para su habilidad con la katana. Ella le suplicaba que escapara, que no la obligara a cometer un error. Pero Leo era muy noble para ceder, y todavía muy ingenuo también. Protegió a ambos de uno de los robots y en ese instante de vulnerabilidad la traición se consumó con la Muerte. Desplomó sobre el charco de sangre que rápidamente se formaba de su herida. Rafael gritó, remeciéndose su dolor entre las paredes metálicas. _
> 
> _Ciego de ira, o por las lágrimas, se abalanzó hacia ella peleando como una bestia. Sus sentimientos estaban tan llevados al límite que eso era en realidad. ¿Ser una bestia haría más fácil la pérdida? Perder a alguien con quien siempre tuviste diferencias, y ahora así, muerto a tus pies, ¿te dabas cuenta de todos los errores? Rafael estaba tan ciego en su dolor por Miguel Ángel y Leonardo que el mismo se arrojó a su destino. _
> 
> _Karai lo apuñaló cuando volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, atravesando su caparazón y haciéndose un riachuelo inmediato. Derrumbó al suelo, reconociendo el dolor y la sangre como el final. Se arrastró hacia Leo con sus últimas fuerzas. Lloraba, gemía, pedía que no fuera así. Que se levantara y le reprochara cualquier tontería como siempre. Que Miguel Ángel bromeara para aligerar las cosas, que Donatello riera sólo mirándolos estar. _
> 
> _Que todo fuera como antes, treinta años atrás. _
> 
> _Su último exhalo fue llorar su nombre. _
> 
> _¡Leo, no me dejes solo! ¡Eres mi hermano!_
> 
> _Su último exhalo fue eso y Donatello sólo pudo mirar. El sólo pudo mirar como su única familia lo dejaba por siempre._

—¡No, no! ¡No! —se sacudió entre las cobijas en medio de una pelea desesperada. Estas salieron volando hacia cualquier parte y unas manos al hombro lo hicieron despertar— ¡M-Mi familia!

—¡Fue un sueño! ¡Soy yo, Leo! —exclamó su hermano mayor.

Donatello abrió los ojos de golpe y la luz de la lámpara se encendió. Estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor helado. Su pecho subía y bajaba dentro su coraza y lágrimas surcaban su piel verdosa. Sus ojos se toparon con esos azules tan preocupados.

—Leo... Eres tú.

—Fue una pesadilla. E-estoy aquí, hermanito —reaccionó finalmente. Recuperó la compostura y se sentó a orillas de la cama— ¿Estás bien? ¿Otra vez...?

Donatello rechazó esa mano calma que se posó sobre la suya.

—Sí... Lo siento, no quería preocuparte —su voz agotada recordaba que no era la primera vez. Desde hacía semanas soñaba lo mismo a menudo. Miguel Ángel y Leonardo eran los que siempre aparecían para rescatarlo de esas pesadillas. Pero al abrir los ojos y reconocerse en su cuarto el miedo aún seguía allí en su corazón.

—Entiendo... A diferencia de nosotros. tu... Viste algo diferente —sonrió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. En momentos como este su creencia de ser buen líder comenzaba a flaquear. Le dolía verlo así— Pero no significa que sea real.

—Leo… —murmuró cabizbajo— Era el futuro.

—Pero todavía hay una esperanza, ¿no? —dijo— ¿No fue lo que te dijo Abril?

—Sí... —asintió no muy seguro, queriendo aferrarse a ello, pero no era suficiente. La culpa y preocupación se los estaba comiendo vivos. A él y a todos, espectadores de la cruz que cargaba a solas.

—Por ahora no le des tantas vueltas, niño genio —frotó su hombro con terneza. Sólo eso podía hacer, por ahora— Descansa, que mañana hay entrenamiento.

Donatello le dedicó una sonrisa vacía.

—Gracias, Leo...

Dormir sería lo mejor. Sin embargo, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

  * •••••

En el dojo el maestro Splinter combatía con Leo mientras Miguel Ángel lo hacía con Donatello. Rafael impaciente esperaba a su turno o algo, rezongando de fastidio por ser sólo un espectador cuando quería golpear lo que fuera. Leo había mejorado abismalmente su técnica, fluyendo como el agua en combate. Todavía no equipara las habilidades de su padre, pero sin duda era quien más se acercaba de los cuatro. Por su parte, Miguel Ángel no tenía mucho que envidiarle. Su agilidad lo mantenía en buena posición, mientras la fuerza de Rafael hacia lo mismo con él. Técnica, agilidad, fuerza y cabeza era lo que identificaba a cada cual en el dojo de entrenamiento.

Menos por este día.

—¡Donnie! —los nunchakus de Miguel Ángel lo derribaron ridículamente al suelo, y con esta ya fueron cinco.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —balbuceó en el piso. Su bō rodó por el piso de tatami, y hasta una codera salió volando de su brazo. Su hermanito le estaba dando la paliza de su vida y él ni cuenta se daba. Tenía la mente en otra parte. En esas pesadillas tras regresar de aquella realidad tan cruda. Sus hermanos seguían aparentemente como siempre tras sus propias experiencias en otras realidades y él estaba rompiéndose por dentro.

—Detengan la práctica —ordenó Splinter con temple. Leo envainó su arma y suspiró.

—Lo siento, maestro —repetía una y otra vez Donatello, poniéndose costosamente en pie. Con una seña hacia el mayor pidió que los dejaran solos. Leo entendió en el acto las intenciones de su padre y a empellones se llevó a los despistados de Miguel Ángel y Rafael afuera del dojo. Rafael miró a su espalda hacia Donatello y su expresión ensombreció al cerrar la puerta corrediza tras su espalda.

El silencio repentino puso nervioso a un de por sí ansioso Donatello. Se desanudó la máscara morada y se sentó en el suelo, abrazado a sus rodillas. Su personalidad introvertida se estaba eclipsando por sus problemas, tragándolos él solo para no preocupar a los demás. Pero, ¿cómo puedes pedir ayuda por un futuro aterrador e inminente? ¿Un futuro donde todos aquellos que se preocupaban por él estaban muertos sin remedio?

—Hay algo que te perturba, ¿no es así? —Splinter se sentó a su lado, adoptando su clásica posición de meditación. Donatello le miró de reojo y volvió su atención a sus propios pies descalzos. No sabía qué decir.

Por supuesto que todos sabían de su aventura al futuro por culpa de ese maldito cetro, pero aun así…

—¿A qué le temes? —insistió Splinter.

El chico tragó saliva y no respondió.

—Más que como un maestro… Como un padre, te pediré que vivas el presente —dijo. Donatello subió la cabeza y le miró descolocado. De los ojos de Splinter refulgía el cariño innato que alguien podría sentir por su hijo. Vivía su dolor tanto como él se lo aguantaba y no se daba cuenta— El ahora es un regalo. No lo olvides, Donatello —una comedida caricia a su cabeza se lo pidió también.

Que viviera el presente y tuviera la resiliencia necesaria para dejar esos recuerdos del futuro atrás.

  * •••••

Imágenes inconexas, sensaciones que sí. Otra noche donde pedía soltar sus temores, pero le tomaban con fuerza de la muñeca. Se aferraba a la lógica, a la Ciencia para hallarle explicación a los terrores ocultos bajo la cama. Pero, ¿cómo podía hacer si aquella realidad teocrática era tan contundente para atormentar? El futuro era ese, estaba ahí. La tumba de su padre estaba ahí, la memoria en vano de Casey, el pasado tan hermoso con sus hermanos hecho trizas y sangre. El futuro era aquel y nada podía hacer.

Sólo soñar y pensar sin éxito por alguna redención.

> _La sangre rociaba inmisericorde el suelo gris; todo alrededor era de un gris que lastimaba. Restos de robots, de su amada Ciencia, creados para destruir, para asesinar sin piedad. Sus pies retrocedieron. Miguel Ángel sobre un charco de su propia sangre, con el caparazón destrozado entre retazos de metal y nodos. Leonardo y Rafael juntos en aquella escena dantesca. La tumba de su padre azotando sus frescas memorias, la ausencia de Casey en la misión. Sólo Abril estaba allí para él y sus ojos destilaban compasión. _
> 
> _Había liberado a personas que no conocía de su yugo, ¿y qué sucedía con él? Siempre hay una esperanza: ¿para qué si ya todo estaba perdido? _
> 
> _Miró a sus pies manchados de la sangre de sus hermanos._
> 
> _Este futuro es una pesadilla, este destino lo era._
> 
> _Subió sus ojos llorosos a sus manos, palideciendo a verlas igual de empapadas de la sangre de ellos._
> 
> _No._
> 
> _No…_
> 
> _¿Todo había sido por su culpa…?_
> 
> _¡No!_
> 
> _Por supuesto que sí._

Unas pesadas manos lo tomaron por los hombros, zarandeándolo con desespero. Donatello sobresaltó y clavó las uñas a esos brazos, despertando entre pataleos de pánico. A través de los focos del pasillo pudo ver unas irises verdes brillar de alivio.

—Soy yo. Estabas llorando —dijo.

Donatello parpadeó y reconoció su propio rostro mojado y su cuerpo hiperventilando. Un hormigueo tétrico entumecía su cabeza. Lloraba en sueños. En pesadillas.

—R-Rafael… —balbuceó, pasándose los puños con rudeza bajo sus ojos— No fue nada. Vete a dormir… —dijo. Llorar delante de Rafael siempre sería el preámbulo al fin de su dignidad. Sin embargo, él le observaba impasible. Sólo sus ojos verdísimos reflejaban la realidad de sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué pasó? —su pregunta le ofuscó, sobre todo la naturaleza dócil de su voz, usualmente escandalosa e imponente.

—Nada, no fue nada... —miró a otra parte, respirando a lento compás para calmarse.

—Sí tú lo dices... —una típica respuesta desdeñosa y que hacía menos sus emociones. Pero por esta ocasión no fue del todo así. Sin esperar invitación el grandulón se coló a su cama. Tomó parte de las sábanas y se acostó a su lado.

—¿E-eh? ¿Rafa? —tartamudeó. Ese cuerpo grande y friolento crispó el suyo. Uno de sus fornidos brazos rodeó su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él. Afuera hacía un frío demencial que ni la calefacción podía disimular, pero juntos la sangre fría hacía mejor su labor.

—Sólo por esta noche —dijo sin más— …No te sientas especial.

Por el contraluz de las luces afuera, vio apenas el carmesí sobre sus mejillas. Donatello suspiró y se giró en la cama.

—Gracias…

Se miraron en la cama a través de la oscuridad añil. El silencio no era perpetuo por sus respiraciones y aquella sensación de que quedaba algo por hablar entre ellos. Donatello todavía no comprendía del todo que Rafael estuviera allí a su lado. Todas estas noches no asomó en absoluto, ni al día siguiente le comentaba sobre nada al respecto. Sólo a Miguel Ángel y Leonardo parecía preocuparles. Y ahora él estaba aquí, en su cama.

Rafael se giró y miró al techo. Sus labios entreabiertos dudaron.

—Tan... ¿tan horrible es el futuro?

Donatello se prendió a observar su perfil. Su hermano no era tan alto, pero compensaba con su concienzuda musculatura. Su rostro siempre le había parecido atractivo o algo que le gustaría ser. Ser más Rafael y menos él mismo, a veces. Y ese chico gallardo y valiente treinta años después…

Remordió sus labios y apretó sus parpados; su cadáver apareció tras ellos.

—Sí…

Rafael se giró y le miró de nuevo. En sus ojos verdes brillaba una luz desconocida hasta ese momento para ambos.

—No sé nada de viajes en el tiempo y esas cosas, s-son más de tu estilo friki, ya sabes, pero... —intentaba explicar, atorándose en sus propias palabras por el temor de exponer tanto de sí mismo con ellas. Donatello y los demás intuían que tras esa armadura de valiente había alguien realmente sensible. Y esos ojos brillantes se lo resaltaron— Pero… Donnie, mientras estemos juntos… todo estará bien, ¿no? —una pasión indescifrable se sumó a las demás incógnitas en sus irises— Promete que no nos dejarás, que no quiero quedarme sin ojo... —intentó bromear, pero su sonrisa tensa desvaneció al instante— …Y sin ti.

Donatello en cambio sí que lo hizo. Sonrió conmovido por esas palabras torpes y sinceras.

—Lo prometo.

—O te inventas una cosa para cambiar el tiempo y ya, ¿no? No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Rafael sonrió más confiado. Sí el genio de Donnie lo aseguraba, no había nada que temer. Cuando les había contado de su viaje al futuro él no supo que sentir. Mucho menos que sentir. Un vacío en su interior parecía hacer metáfora a su muerte pronosticada. Se alejó para lidiar con su carga a solas, ignorando que el principal afectado lo sopesaba a solas. ¿Y cómo no si se trataba de Donatello? Testarudo a su modo, hasta para pretender ser fuerte. Él lo admitía: de haber visto algo así se habría vuelto loco. Donatello era más fuerte y valiente de lo que él mismo creía. Pero hasta la voz de la razón necesita que otra la escuche. Aunque se trate de un torpe emocional como él, estaría ahí de ahora en adelante.

Sus manos se tomaron con fuerza, en la intimidad de la promesa. Los labios de Donatello tiritaron y se abalanzó a sus brazos sin más que decir. Rafael lo envolvió sobreprotector y refugió contra su pecho.

—No hiciste nada malo, D —murmuró, estremeciéndole— Todo estará bien, tonto. Si te sigues poniendo raro sí que te nos desaparecerás treinta años de la nada —quiso bromear, ahora sacando risitas a ambos— Mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien. Quédate con Mikey, el Bobonardo y Pá. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

—¿Cómo me iría? —lagrimeó en el resguardo de sus brazos. Era la primera vez que lloraba así desde las pesadillas. Ni con Miguel Ángel, ni con Leonardo lo había hecho. Al despertar se secaba y fingía estar bien cuando no era así. Necesitaba este calor, de esas promesas honestas. Necesitaba a Rafael— ¿Cómo los dejaría solos? Ahora ni treinta años después podría… Así que… No mueran, p-por favor. —su voz quebró por fin y era extrañamente liberador. Mucho estaba llorando en sueños, pero al abrir los ojos todo quedaba adentro.

Rafael le sacó la cara de su escondite y detalló sus ojos llorosos. Le sonrió mientras enjugó sus lágrimas.

—Hierba mala nunca muere —recordó ensanchando la sonrisa con la arrogancia de siempre— Tuerto tal vez, pero eso es otra cosa.

—Idiota —Donatello soltó una risita, feliz por ver al Rafa de siempre de regreso. Su risa tenue fue lo último antes de darle lugar al silencio. No obstante, esas manos callosas y sus miradas se mantuvieron en su lugar.

Una sensación se abrió paso entre las lágrimas pausadas y las sonrisas valerosas. Algo que antes había experimentado y ahora hacía catálisis por el momento. Por el ahora. Fue tan natural como la convicción que tenía para estudiar o Rafael para blandir el arma. Eso. Una convicción antes solapada por muchas emociones y sentimientos más. Cuando le vio desfallecer lo sintió, pero cuando le veía reír también que lo hacía.

A todo momento, bien por debajo y como un susurro: estaba ahí. Ese mismo impulso y esa misma convicción fue la que los hizo actuar.

Las manos que acunaban su rostro lo atrajeron hacia el suyo y a ojos entrecerrados sus bocas se encontraron. Un roce tímido y vacilante por los temores. Se separaron a los instantes, mirándose con el fervor de buscar las respuestas en el otro porque en sí mismos sus corazones latían sin control. No había por qué tenerlo. Donatello se prendió de aquella conexión y se acercó una vez más, uniendo sus labios cuando las emociones desbordaron su interior. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y en ese beso se entregó al miedo, la preocupación y la culpa. Reconoció el terror que tenía por perderlo en este momento o treinta años después y lo tradujo en el amor más puro que se podía sentir. Un poco de esto y algo de aquello. Confuso como nada, pero clarísimo de una especial manera.

El cómo latían sus corazones piel a piel y los labios de Rafael respondiendo a los suyos le dieron luz verde en amar sin fronteras claras, pero amándolo sin igual.

Había muchas cosas en las que pensar y más tratándose de él. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras resonaron dentro su cabeza. Basta de darle vueltas a un futuro lejano, de darle vueltas a la razón que le pedía detenerse. El aquí, ese amparo entre brazos y la promesa de estar juntos era lo que importaba. Amar era lo que importaba.

El ahora es un regalo, por eso se llama presente.


End file.
